


[podfic] 304b

by reena_jenkins



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Apartments, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Getting Together, ITPE 2017, Miscommunication, Mistaken Identity, Multi, Podfic, Polyamory Negotiations, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: "His name is Tim and I think my dick will never understand the difference between fear and arousal again."





	[podfic] 304b

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forzandopod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [304b](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188369) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, apartments, Roommates, Polyamory Negotiations, Miscommunication, Mistaken Identity, Getting Together, ITPE 2017

 **Length:**  00:23:45  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as [**an mp3 right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202017/\(DCU\)%20_304b_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) or as [**a podbook (m4b)**](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0354.zip) compiled by [](http://twitter.com/bessyboo)[](http://twitter.com/bessyboo) **bessyboo**


End file.
